fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Ball Z Budokai Battle Heroes
Plot W.I.P Gameplay The gameplay of Budokai Battle is very similar to the other Budokai games; basic kicks, punches and combos are available, along with the "Ki Blast" button and a direction leading to a more powerful version of that attack, for example a Kamehameha or Destructo Disc. The game makes use of a multiple health bar system, with each character having a maximum (determined in the game options) of six health "blocks" that are worn down until the character reaches zero, when they are knocked out. It also makes use of a "Fatigue meter" - blocking and certain attacks use up fatigue and when this reaches zero, the character is stunned for a few moments while he or she recovers - and the "Ki meter", which is a gradually regenerating bar that provides power for larger energy attacks, transformations, "powering up" and the game's finishing moves, "ultimate" attacks. In order to transform, you press down on R1 (in the PlayStation 4 version) or RB (in the Xbox 1 version). Any character in the roster can also be picked as a "support" character - support characters are available in every fight and may be activated in a similar way to drama scenes. A cutscene will begin and the character will be shown deflecting an energy blast, kicking the opponent or standing in the way of an attack in order to defend the player, transferring itself to affect the battle in a number of ways, such as enhanced ki regeneration, damage down or fatigue down. The game then returns to normal gameplay. Each character can be optionally customized by selecting one of three or two ultimate attacks that every character has. The weaker moves take shorter to charge, while the stronger attacks take longer. Certain characters have special traits that can alter the course of battle: *Android characters: While they lack the ability to charge Ki, they can gain more Ki by absorbing Ki Blasts, which they do instead of reflecting Ki. They also replenish Ki faster than normal characters. Includes characters like Android 13, 16, 17, 18, and Dr. Gero. *Large characters: While slower, larger characters do not flinch from smaller characters light attacks. Other large characters or higher forms can, however. Includes characters like Broly, Debora, Android 16, and Syn Shenron. *Majins: Majins have the distinct ability to regenerate health, albeit at a very slow rate. Once their health reaches a single bar, however, the healing stops. They gain an attack boost if their health is full as well. Includes characters like Majin Buu, Super Buu, and Kid Buu. *Non-Ki Users: These guys cannot shoot KI Blasts, insted their Ki button is now a counter attack. They can still fly for balancing reasons, but slowley float downwards if holding still. These characters include Hercule, Kid Goku, Jaco, Yajirobe, Arale, Android 8, and Chi-Chi. *Ultra Instinct: This is the greatest trait in the game, as the character will instantly dodge any and all basic attacks on the spot. Supers and ultimates still work on them though. The two character with this trait are Ultra Instinct Goku and Whis. New Changes *Beam struggles and Rushes have been changed a bit to reflect Dragon Ball Heroes. When you activate one, the goal is to press the button on the machine with precise timing to fill the timing meter gauge more than the opponent in order to gain the advantage in the exchange. The one who fills it the most wins the struggle. Characters Unlocking Guide Stages Game Modes Time Patroller Mode Story Mode: Xeno Heroes W.I.P DLC W.I.P Voice Actors W.I.P Trivia W.I.P Category:Dragon Ball (series) Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Sequels Category:Spin-offs Category:Anime Games Category:Fighting Games